conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kunarian
__TOC__ My Work Planned Work: *Finish Current NGE pages: *Generally everything *Finish Kingdom of Libya: *here *Help Azkamooski get set up (if he is still here): *4th Great Persian Empire NGE Government Hi. Welcome to Future World. I don't think despotism is a very accurate name for your country's government. Despotism is where one person basically does every single task for the country. Your dictator-type person is advised and helped by others, so I think it would apply as either a Dictatorship or Oligarchy--your choice. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:55, April 11, 2011 (UTC) I'll think about it actually, It is true that one person has ultimate power but yes he is advised and assisted by others... Is their a name for a government that it a combination of the two? I think that would fit it best however if not I think I may have to put it as an Oligarchy... Kunarian 23:23, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Oligarchy makes sense. Despotisms pretty much are nonexistent and impossible to use as government in a large country. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:57, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Changed to Oligarchy. Good stuff. Btw are you a second to UP or an admin? I see you around a lot of the future world pages. Kunarian 17:47, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Categories & Other things I know this is your first time on a wiki, and I'm not trying to be rude, but I may be a little OCD and ask that you forgive me if I add a link or category. I'm sorry if it bugs you Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 00:27, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Nah I don't mind and if I think you've linked or grouped something that I really don't like (unlikely) then I can just get rid of it so no it doesn't bug me but thanks for the heads up. Kunarian 00:46, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Umm Erm... I'm sorry to say this but I blew up your SatDefender because a virtual war was about to take place over it. I hope you don't mind. Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 11:01, April 22, 2011 (UTC) No problems we got 18 of our own going up soon... you didn't kill our astronuats did you? Kunarian 11:02, April 22, 2011 (UTC) No we didn't, but you might want to check in with the Baltic Union and the German Republic before ya send em up. They were NOT happy about SatDefender at all. Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 11:05, April 22, 2011 (UTC) WAIT! the germanic republic? who are they? they aren't that huge green block above me are they? The defence satellites are going up and they can't stop it but I've got to look into whats going on. Kunarian 11:09, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Just skim over the Future Worlds Current Events and you'll see a bunch of crap has happened. :3 Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 11:11, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Things are easier that you (MineCraftian) do. NGE launched SatDefender and its neighbours (logical) express their concerns and me personally write an IN GAME letter to NGE. If you read my IN GAME letter to NGE you cant read nothing about you and UFSA. Germany do the same, and raised their alert level. NOBODY talks about you or UFSA and everobody is waiting for the reaction of NGE becouse SatDefender is NGE matter. Before any answer from NGE (I'm still waiting and IN GAME one) you start talking OUT OF GAME and decided by your own to destroy SatDefender. I didnt want SatDefender to be destroyed, I only wanted to ROLEPLAY a story about it. Ar you going to refund NGE?? How can you explain the destruction?? You buit SatDefender.... you launched it... so YOU have to be CONSISTENT and try to Roleplay the stories it created. . SatDefender could be a very good way to have a fun IN GAME roleplay, but you (MineCraftian) didnt understood that the reactios from natios (Baltic Union and Germany) were IN GAME and you acted like my small son that gets ungry when anybody say no denying NGE the oportunity to develop and IN GAME answer. I'm very tired about this matter so this will be my last comment about it.--BIPU 11:56, April 22, 2011 (UTC) I can't find the in game letter. Also while keeping it in would have provided interesting roleplay there is no reason why it being destroyed can't bring forth some interesting roleplay, it already has, For the moment though I'm going to just move on and say that the NGE is pretty annoyed and wishes for a full refund and apology for not consulting the NGE first also sorry I wasn't here went on a holiday. Kunarian 12:04, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Interactions of Future World Woogers - talk ( ) 12:33, April 22, 2011 (UTC) yes sounds good i agree to your terms. you have my full co-operation and support. Let's make it fun Before I do this, I want your permission. It goes like this; #Secret suicidal bombers with like Aids or something go into republican border protests. #Other agents in the crowd blame the Monarchists #Teh crowd goes rampant on the border guards #we have a reason to relatate #Dun worry, rules say I have to ask you before I nuke ya #WAR I wanna use mah Empa that bad, plus I get some nice ground battles. I plan for this to all blow over in Libya, so dun worry bout the NGE What do ya say? `·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯;::;(ᵒᴥᵒ﻿ ) NYAN 00:57, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Sounds like a nice place for the NGE to have its first official war! (even if it is just a proxy war) but i propose a more realistic way of going through this: 1. A firefight between a Republican protesting group and a Kingdom royal army squad breaks out near the northern border. The fight is lethal and civilians end up dead. (no one knows who fired the first shot). 2. Naturally they blame each other. A Republican military leader starts talking about reclaiming the Kingdom, saying things like "the monarchists backed gadaffi, blah, blah". The Republican people organise themselves into a militia army to take revenge. At the same time the Royal Army mobilizes on the border. 3. The "Peoples Republican Army" (cool name?) make an offencive. WAR! *when it comes to my WMD and your LAZAR. use them only once or twice in the end, k. and not on anything that'll completely cripple one sides economy (Kingdom or Republican). Messages You didn't have to retype your message. Just scroll all the way down to the bottom of the page after they tell you someone else has posted, and copy your edit again. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 20:48, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Damm this wiki, it has no tutorial page or nothing! jus kidding, I only just remembered that, bummed cause I wrote a lot. oh well move on we shall. Kunarian 20:50, June 5, 2011 (UTC) UFSA-Europa Why are you entering this conflict. It does not involve you, and is not your quarrel. You promised me some time ago you had no intentions to attack us. ALso you said you would go to war if we launched ASAT's, ans we will not launch any. HORTON11 19:13, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Europa and the NGE aren't at war. The NGE has its own means to furfill. Plus the NGE and UFSA retain good relations so the NGE wants to support the UFSA. Kunarian 19:17, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Then why are your troops building up along my border? We do not want to engage in war with you but rather establish a peace treaty to prevent it. HORTON11 19:20, June 23, 2011 (UTC) The NGE just went through a short war where it was pre-emptively attacked. It does not want that to happen again. Kunarian 19:24, June 23, 2011 (UTC) We don't do pre-emptive attacks. Makes us guilty. HORTON11 19:29, June 23, 2011 (UTC) We don't either makes us dishonorable. Kunarian 19:35, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Well if you don't attack us firstand we don't attack you first the situation there would be OK. HORTON11 19:38, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Bigger Armed Forces? We have stuff :) So, South America is desperate to sell military stuff because they want to increase foreign trade. Would you like any of our junk? Everything is availible for purchase.... the only thing you cant buy is military personell themselves. Dat would be slavery :3 (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 19:09, August 8, 2011 (UTC)